


30. Death: For Tomorrow We Die

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death makes strange bedfellows and There Can Be Only One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30. Death: For Tomorrow We Die

They had never met in life, but death made strange bedfellows. Both killed by the same man, and so both were here.

In the end there can be only one.

The Game went on, victor living to fight another day, loser dying to do the same.

Richie pulled his sword, mounted his bike and started the engine. The opposite end of the field, Kronos mounted his horse.

They stared at each other for eternity. A squeal of tyres, a whinny from the horse, and they charged at each other.

One head bounced across the floor. And the Game went on.


End file.
